Snapshot
by Heather Mini
Summary: Max and the flock are living with Dr. M and Jeb leaves Max a gift in the middle of the night. Each chapter, starting with chapter 2, tells what picture is held in her new album. Rated T for me not exactly knowing whats gonna happen in future chapters. :


It was about 3 in the morning. I couldn't sleep, so I got up to get a drink. As I flicked on the lights, my attention automatically zeroed in on the square thing on the table. Forgetting about my drink, I walked toward it.

I picked up an old, red fabric covered book, turning it gently in my hands. The color had faded into a rusty color, and in the top, I could just make out something written in the top right-hand corner of the cover. It was a 7 letter word. Or, more correctly, a name: _Maximum. _

I frowned. I didn't recognize the book at all. Where did it come from? And why was it sitting on the kitchen table of my mom's house where anyone could pick it up? I looked around, before taking a seat in one of the many chairs around the table. Cautiously, I opened the cover.

The pages were thick, and covered with this plastic stuff. Under the plastic was a handwritten note. My curiosity rose, wondering what this strange book was and why it had my name on it.

My eyes narrowed as I focused on the letter, leaning in to read it easier.

_Dear Maximum-_

_I know you haven't heard from me in a while. The flock seems as good as ever, even after bringing Itex down. With you all doing so well, I decided not to dampen your day by dropping in. _

_I have taken pictures of you six since the first day out of the school. Some of the pictures might surprise you. No matter where you were or what was happening, I almost always had a picture for it. Almost. Don't be surprised by what you see. _

_I figured you'd like an album, have a couple of good pictures of the flock, now that you aren't on the run and the chance of it getting destroyed is slim to nothing. _

_I miss you. Don't be surprised if I drop by at times to see you and the flock. You all have grown so much. _

_~ Jeb_

I rolled my eyes at his little note. That was so him, to drop by and leave something and then disappear before anyone knew. But he usually didn't leave a not.

Wondering what was on the next page of my new photo album, I turned the page. I could feel my face soften as I looked at the snapshot. A smile played on my lips. My fingers lightly brushed the old faded picture, before I shut the book.

Picking up my album, I walked quietly up the stairs. I wanted Fang to see the pictures when I did.

I tapped on his door, and when I heard no response, I opened it slowly. Fang was asleep, like I probably should have been. I walked to the bed and knelt down to look at him easier.

"Fang," I whispered, gently poking his shoulder. I saw him stiffen almost immediately, and knew he was awake. "Scoot over," I commanded him.

He gave me a weird look, but did as I told him. I sat on the bed beside him, turning on the small lamp beside his bed and pulling my legs in so I could sit Indian style. I plopped the book down in front of us.

"What's that?" Fang asked, groggily, sitting up a bit.

"Jeb must have stopped by. He left this album." I told him, lifting the cover. He silently read the note, and glanced at me.

"And why did you have to wake me up at," he checked his alarm clock, "three in the morning?"

"Cause I want to see the pictures and you're going to see them with me." I said, flipping the page. Our eyes studied the photo.

**A/N – Hey. Sorry I ain't updated in forever. But I'm totally deleting my first fic. Sorry, but I read over it, and it's like 'what was I THINKING?! So, yeah. Sorry. **

**Anywho, back to topic. I need suggestions of pictures in the album. I have a pretty good idea of how this fic is going to go. Pretty much, each chapter will be a different picture. Cause Jeb isn't creative enough to make the pages pretty. But I want you all to enjoy the story as much as I do, so I want picture ideas. **

**And now I sound like Nudge, rambling and rambling. But whatever.**

**And everyone knows I do not own Max Ride. If I did, it probably wouldn't even exist, cause I am not that good a writer.**

**So, tell me what you think and I'm going to post a one-shot in a couple days. It's pretty pointless and not even real fluffy, but I had to get over my writer's block somehow.**

**And since its past 10:30, I'm going to sleep now. Nite.**


End file.
